


my world

by 506b



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, M/M, its soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: "Why'd you whisper?"





	my world

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: monty is surviving off of 6 cans of redbull  
> alternative title 2: monty is suddenly incapable of writing more than like 300 words  
> alternative title 3: monty sucks at titles
> 
> not proofread, probably not that great

Wonpil and Dowoon are the only ones awake in the dorm right now. The others had pretty much crashed as soon as they got home. Dowoon knows he should be asleep right now, because if Sungjin finds out he’s awake he’ll probably beat his ass.

“Dowoonie, I’m gonna tell the whole world how much I love you,” Wonpil says. His mouth is full so it sounds odd and he sprays crumbs everywhere.

Dowoon blushes and smiles. “Okay, hyung.”

“Dowoonie, I’m gonna do it right now.” He leans in to Dowoon’s ear and whispers, “I love you.”

“Why’d you whisper?”

Wonpil pulls away from Dowoon’s ear, grinning from ear to ear. “‘Cause you’re my whole world.” He sounds so very proud of himself for coming up with that.

It takes Dowoon a second to process it and when he does he bursts into tears. “Hyuuuung, that’s so sweet! You made me cry!”

(Sungpil wakes up about 10 minutes later and throws a plastic cup at Dowoon’s head. “Go to sleep or I’ll kick a hole in your snare.”)

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me!
> 
> jnuyi.tumblr.com
> 
> i also have twitter but i change my username every 6 seconds so i'm not gonna list it here


End file.
